


Sight Unseen

by Sandyclaws68



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, It happens by accident, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Seriously an accident, Tumblr Prompt, Unmasked Kakashi, drabble-ish, mutual crushing, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandyclaws68/pseuds/Sandyclaws68
Summary: Purging old files is probably Iruka's least favorite job, but maybe Kakashi can brighten the evening up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doryexplory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doryexplory/gifts).



> So I only just realized that this little fic never got posted over here. It came about after the "Kakashi gets unmasked" episode when on Tumblr doryexplory said _Ahh! Now I want aaaaaall the KakaIru fic where Iruka is all OMG over how PRETTY Kakashi is and Kakashi is all “why do you think I wear this all the time, no one would ever take me seriously!”_ and I rose to the bait like a prize trout.

Iruka hated the Hokage's archive. Really, really hated. The room was always either too hot or too cold, dusty, musty, cobwebbed, and the least said about the rat he had encountered one time the better. A retired chuunin that used to work the mission desk with him had once told Iruka it was the place in Konoha where souls went to die, and on a bad day Iruka could well believe it.

But even more than the archive itself he hated the semi-annual purge, when he and at least two other chuunin took old scrolls and files and sealed them into bigger scrolls for easier storage. It was a necessary job to free up space for more recent records, especially with the personnel files. It didn't make the process any less boring, of course.

This time around Iruka had gotten stuck with the personnel files, and as he worked his way through those cabinets he was struck by a certainty that no one had done this part of the purge properly in years. He had already filled one storage scroll with files that should have been removed a decade ago and he was barely out of the letter D.

It was going to be a long night.

Hours later he was just getting started on the letter J when he heard the door to the archive creak open. “OI! Izumo, you better get your ass in here now!” he shouted, a bunch of scrolls precariously balanced in his arm as he walked to the end of the row. “You were supposed to be here over two hours ago, you ass! You owe me – BIG! - for dealing with this on my own. You -”

“Maa, I'm sure it's a disappointment, Iruka-sensei, but I am definitely not Izumo.” There was laughter audible in that all-too recognizable voice. “Sorry.”

Iruka leaned against the shelf behind him with a sigh. “Better, and better, and better,” he mumbled before straightening up and moving forward again, juggling the scrolls he held. “Can I help you with something, Kakashi-san?” he asked as he turned the corner toward the door.

And collided with an exceptionally solid body. A solid body that, if he was honest with himself, had been starring in more than a few of his less-than-kid-friendly dreams of late.

Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Not even himself.

And under normal circumstances he wouldn't even flinch about such a collision, even when it was with the more-or-less man of his dreams. But he was holding more scrolls than could really fit comfortably in his arms, so it was inevitable that a few of them fell to the floor. And given his distraction it probably shouldn't have been surprising when he tripped over them as he tried to step back.

What was a surprise, though, was the way Iruka's arms flailed in an effort to maintain his balance, while at the same time Kakashi caught his flak vest in one hand. But instead of stabilizing the teacher that grasp pulled him forward a little too quickly, upsetting his balance even more. Iruka put out one hand, intending to bring his stumbles to a halt against Kakashi's shoulder. But his hand struck high, catching the jounin on the nose. He felt his fingers get tangled in the fabric of Kakashi's mask even as he slipped to one side.

The distinct sound of fabric ripping hit his ears barely a second before he landed on the floor and Kakashi landed on him, legs tangled together and long arms bracketing his face to prevent their heads from painful contact.

“Bloody hell,” Kakashi gasped out.

“I'm so sorry, Kakashi-san!” Iruka apologized as he tried to sit up. “I honestly wasn't expecting to see anyone tonight, or I would have been more careful.”

The jounin laughed slightly, the huffs of his breath stirring Iruka's loose hair. “It's all right, sensei. Accidents happen.”

“Yeah, but -” It was at that moment that Iruka noticed the fabric clenched in his hand. It was dark blue and stretchy, and looked suspiciously like. . .

Like. . .

Oh hell.

Iruka squeezed his eyes tightly shut, determined not to look. “Umm, Kakashi-san. . .”

“It's okay, Iruka. I don't mind if _you_ look.”

Did he imagine that slight emphasis on 'you'? Maybe, maybe not. But all he knew in that moment was an almost overwhelming need to satisfy years of curiosity and unrequited crushing. He blinked several times before focusing on the face above his.

And that tiny little crush went from embers to a full blown conflagration. Amazing what a straight nose, sculpted cheekbones, and a narrow but strong chin could do. Iruka reached up with one hand, barely aware he was moving, and pressed one finger to the tiny mole just below the left side of Kakashi's mouth.

“So pretty,” he whispered.

Kakashi chuckled and leaned down until their foreheads touched. “Why do you think I wear the mask, sensei? No one would take me seriously if I didn't!”


End file.
